Black Huntress
by Fear666 Primus
Summary: Das alte System verging, durch das Feuer neuer Ideen und Ideale . Aus der Asche des alten Reiches erhebt sich ein neues System, welches sich in der Welt behaupten muss. Die die dafür kämpften sind ausgebrand und ihrer Bestimmung nach im Schatten der Geschichte verschwunden. Dank ihres Wirkens haben neue Generationen eine Chance auf ein besseres Leben. Diese Geschichte spielt 17 Jah


Prolog:

Alter Kalender des Kaiserreiches ,Jahr 1020

„Das Leben eines Menschen sollte von niemand anderen, als seinem eigenen Willen unterworfen sein. Aber totalitäre Hierarchien, Gier und die Bereitschaft zur Gewalt untergraben diese Maxime, welche simpel und doch so selbstverständlich wirkt. Die Leidtragenden eines solchen Verhaltens sind jedoch meist diejenigen, die sich nichts zu Schulden kommen ließen. Sklaverei, Abhängigkeit, Erpressung und Ausbeutung sind die Geschwüre an denen das gemeine Volk leidet.

Dabei ist den meisten Menschen nicht bewusst, dass das Leben ein Geschenk ist. Doch es wird erst dann zum Geschenk wenn wir es annehmen. Aber der Wert unseres Lebens wird nicht von einem Namen, Titel oder Besitztümern bestimmt. Einzig und allein die Gesamtheit unserer Entscheidungen gibt dem Leben einen Sinn. Erst das Ergebnis unserer Taten bestimmt dessen Wert und zeigt wer wir wirklich sind."

Tatsumi schlenderte über das Feld, welches vor kurzem noch der Schauplatz der kleinen Schlacht zwischen seinem Heimatdorf und einem ausländischem Stamm war. „Heutzutage ist das eine sehr ungewöhnliche und vor allem gefährliche Einstellung, die dich wo anders deinen Kopf kosten könnte. Pass bitte auf was und vor allem wo du von dir gibst." der alte Mann klopfte Tatsumi von hinten auf die Schulter. „Ja Meister" Tatsumi wandte sich von dem Feld ab und wollte schon Richtung Dorf zurückgehen, da stellte sich der alte Mann in seinem Weg. „Du bist ab heute kein Junge mehr, sondern ein richtiger Mann und dir wurde mit dieser Schlacht der Kopf gewaschen. Weg von naiven Träumen und realitätsfernen Soldatenleben die für Ruhm und Ehre kämpfen. Dein kleiner Monolog ist der beste Beweis dafür und ich könnte nicht stolzer auf dich sein. Behalte deine Ideale immer im Herzen und kämpfe dafür." „Danke Meister" Schüler und Lehrer gingen gemeinsam den Weg zum Dorf zurück. „Wenn ich jetzt ein Mann bin, gebt ihr mir ein Bier aus? …. Autsch" Tatsumi rieb sich den Hinterkopf. „Aber sonst geht's dir noch ganz gut, oder? Meine Güte da lobt man dich einmal und du wirst gleich Übermütig, ihr jungen Leute bringt mich noch mal ins Grab." Er lachte leicht. „Haha, naja ein Versuch war`s Wert."

Alter Kalender des Kaiserreiches ,Jahr 1040 Winter Erster Teil

„Möchten Sie noch einmal Nachschlag junge Dame?" Die ältere Bäuerin schaute Lucy mit freundlichen Augen an, welche mit dem Rücken an der Hauswand lehnte. „Danke sehr freundlich" es hatte sie gefreut mitten in der Einöde ein kleines Gehöft zu finden, wo man ein warmes Mittagessen kaufen kann. Es war Mitte Winter und an der Straße die tief in den Nordosten des Landes führte lag so gut wie keine einzige Stadt. Grund hierfür war das schwarze Gebirge, welches als Heimat für hochrangige Dangerbieste bekannt war. Umso erstaunter waren die zwei Frauen als am Horizont eine kleine Kolonne erschien. An der Spitze fuhr eine kleine, aber äußerst luxuriös wirkende Kutsche die von einem 4er gespannt gezogen wurde. Dahinter folgten 20 Soldaten die versuchten auf Höhe der Kutsche zu bleiben. Teilnahmslos zog die kleine Kolonne am Gehöft vorbei. „Eine Schande wie die ihre Pferde behandeln. Die Menge an Schaum vor den Nüstern zeigt dass die Tiere in spätestens 3 Stunden zusammenbrechen werden." „Sie kennen sich aber gut aus. Dennoch muss jeder vor seiner eigenen Tür kehren." Und schon ging die Bäuerin wieder ins warme innere ihres Hauses.

Lucy beobachtete noch etwas gedankenverloren den Himmel, dann ging sie in die Küche um zu bezahlen. Schnell sattelte sie Pepper, ihr aschfarbenes schwarzes Schlachtross welches sich im warmen Stall des Bauernhofs einen Eimer Karotten gönnte. Dann gab sie Pepper die Sporen und nahm den gleichen Weg wie die Kolonne von grad eben.

Die Felder um den Bauernhof verschwanden bald und wichen einem dichten dunkeln Wald. Die Bäume waren kahl wegen der Jahreszeit und tauchten den Weg vor ihr in eine nicht so wirklich einladende Stimmung. Nach einiger Zeit hörte sie lauter Schreie und der Duft von frischem Blut stieg ihr in die Nase. Sie erhöhte das Tempo von Pepper und steuerte genau auf das Zentrum des Lärmpegels zu. Nach 3 Biegungen erreichte sie die ersten Soldaten. Gut die Hälfte der Soldaten lag mit aufgerissenen Kehlen auf dem Boden. Der Rest versuchte sich gegen die Ungetüme auf 4 Beinen zu verteidigen. Lucy erkannte sie sofort: Lukarios eine Art Wolf mit einer Schulterhöhe von bis zu 2 Meter und einem weißgrauen Fell. Bernsteinfarbene Augen glommen in den riesigen Schädeln und fixierten ihre neue Beute. Der Hunger machte die Dangerbiester extrem aggressiv und gefährlich, zumindest für einfache Soldaten. Ohne zu zögern sprang sie von Pepper ab und zog ihr Schwert. Die ersten 2 Wölfe verloren ihren Schädel ohne größere Probleme. Die Bewegungen des muskulösen Leibes kamen ihr äußerst langsam vor und es war kein Problem auszuweichen. Mit einer eleganten Bewegung stach sie dem Wolf seitlich zwischen die Schulterplätter und durchtrennte damit die Hauptaterie und diverse Nervenstränge. Der Wolf brach zusammen, außerstande sich zu bewegen. Schon wendete sich Lucy um 180 Grad und fixierte mit ihren tiefgrünen Augen ihre nächste Beute an. Das Exemplar hinter war besiegt und stellte keine Bedrohung mehr dar. Erfahrungsgemäß würde das Tier in 3 bis 5 Minuten verblutet sein. Ohne Probleme könnte sie einen Großteil des Rudels auslöschen, aber in der Zwischenzeit wären die Soldaten getötet worden. „Wo ist das verdammte Alphatier?" gleichzeitig sah sie wie ein Mann im braunen Anzug und hellblonden Haar aus der Kutsche sprang. Ihm hinterher folgte ein Exemplar welches erstaunlicherweise auf 2 Beinen lief. „Ok das ging schnell" ohne zu zögern jagte sie den Jäger. Das Alphatier war noch 4 Meter von seiner Beute entfernt, da sprang sie von hinten auf den Rücken des Tieres. Sie rammte das Schwert bis zum Heft in das Fleisch und drückte den Wolf auf den Boden. Ein schrecklicher Schrei entfuhr seiner Kehler dass das Glas in den Türen der Kutsche splitterte. Ohne zu zögern ließ sie ihr Schwert im Leib der Bestie stecken und zog ihren Dolch. Da erhob sich der massige Körper trotz schrecklicher Schmerzen und holte mit seiner klauenbewehrten Pfote aus. Sie duckte sich unter dem Schlag weg und schnitt mit einer einzigen schnellen Bewegung die Kehle des Lukarios durch. Augenblicklich erschlaffte der Körper und begrub Lucy unter sich.

Alter Kalender des Kaiserreiches ,Jahr 1040 Winter Zweiter Teil

„Warten Sie ich helfe ihnen" der ältere Mann eilte zu der Stelle, wo sich Lucy grade aus dem Kadaver des Lukarios hervor kämpfte. Mit erstaunlich starken Armen hob der ältere Mann den Leichnamen einige Zentimeter an, do dass Lucy hervorkriechen konnte. „Wer sind Sie, wenn sie mir die Frage erlauben?" „Lucy sehr erfreut" rappelte sich Lucy auf und strich sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. „Smalltalk könne wir später führen, wenn sie noch etwas von ihrem Personal behalten möchten." Sofort ließ sie den verdutzten Mann hinter sich und rannte los.

Die lauten Rufe und Schreie wurden immer weniger. Die letzten 5 Männer hatten sich auf dem Dach der Kutsche verschanzt und versuchten nur noch Abstand zu den hungrigen Bestien zu bewahren. Lucy gab sich keine Mühe leise zu sein, sie wollte bemerkt werden umso von den Überlebenden abzulenken. Ein kleines Exemplar, welches gerade genüsslich auf dem Brustkorb eines ehemaligen Soldaten herumkaute, wandte unbeeindruckt seinen Kopf zu dem Neuankömmling. Lucy blieb stehen und schloss die Augen um sich zu konzentrieren. Ihre Atmung verlangsamte sich und wurde gleichmäßiger. Dann öffnete sie die Augen und sah das kleine Exemplar abrupt abbremste. Der Wolf schaute sie aus großen Augen an, den Schwanz zwischen den Beinen geklemmt drehte er sich um und rannte ins Unterholz. Die reine Mordlust entströmte jeder Pore ihres Körpers. Ihre verstärkte Aura und der Geruch des Alphatieres, der an ihr klebte, ließ bei den Tieren ihre Alarmglocken klingeln. Der Instinkt sagte ihnen das Lucy ein Gegner war, der in einer anderen Liga spielte. Die Fähigkeit die eigene Aura zu manipulieren um unentdeckt zu bleiben war für jeden Jäger eine Grundvoraussetzung und Lucy hatte es zur Perfektion gebracht. Andersrum ging es natürlich auch und in manchen Situationen war es sehr nützlich. Der Rest des Rudels ließ sie nicht mehr aus den Augen, die kleinen Happen auf der Kutsche waren vergessen. Ein mehr als ernstzunehmender Gegner war erschienen. Tiere welche nicht unbedingt ein soweit entwickeltes Gehirn besitzen verlassen sich in ihrer Überlebensstrategie auf ihren Instinkt. Dieser wurde in Laufe der Zeit bedeutend empfindlicher als bei den Menschen. Lucy hielt mit dem größten Wolf Augenkontakt und war sich ihrer Erscheinung mehr als nur bewusst. Selbst die Männer starrten sie nun mit ängstlichen Augen an. Lucy machte einen Schritt nach vorne, dann nach einen. Als sich ihre Muskeln anspannten um anzugreifen floh der erste Wolf ins Unterholz. Es war eine Art Gruppenzwang, als sich das erste Tier in Bewegung setzte folgten ihm die anderen. Lucy wartete einige Momente bis sie das hecheln des Rudels nicht mehr wahrnahm, dann trat sie zu der Kutsche.

„Wer, wer seid ihr?" einer der Soldaten sprach ohne sein Schwert zu senken. Sein Körper war zum Zerreißen angespannt und wartete was Lucy jetzt tun würde. Sie bemerkte die Reaktion und von einem Lidschlag auf den anderen verbarg sie ihre Aura wieder komplett. Skeptisch beäugten die Überlebenden die blutverschmierte junge Frau. Niemand sagte ein Wort. „Da es meinem Personal die Sprache verschlagen hat werde ich uns vorstellen." Der ältere Mann trat aus dem Schatten der Bäume. „Mein Name ist Van Hohenheim und das ist meine Leibgarde." „Sehr erfreut ich bin Lucy, … Lucy Blacksmith" Sie reichte ihm die Hand.

Ein leises Stöhnen drang an ihre Ohren, einer der 5 überlebenden Soldaten lag keuchend auf dem Dach der Kutsche. „Schnell holt ihn da runter" Van Hohenheim war anscheinend sehr um seine Untergebende besorgt. Er hatte ein warmes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, als sie ihm die Handreichte. Lucy fand ihn von Anfang an sympathisch. Als sie allerdings sah was dem Verwundeten Soldaten fehlte schlug ihre Stimmung um. Sein gesamter rechter Arm fehlte, mit einem einzigen Biss von der Schulter abgetrennt. Seine Blutung war schon fachmännisch verbunden, mindestens einer hatte hier geschickte Hände. „ Ich habe ihm ein starkes Schmerzmittel verabreicht doch es wirkt nicht." der Soldat der anscheinend eine Ausbildung zum Feldarzt durchlaufen hatte, stand hilflos neben ihm und konnte für seinen Kameraden nichts tun. „Einfaches Morphium hilft nicht gegen den Speichel der Lucaios." Alle Blicke lagen auf Lucy, die von der plötzlichen Aufmerksamkeit komplett überrumpelt wurde. Mit knall rotem Kopf erklärte sie „Lucarios sind Dangerbiests der Klasse BBB, aber im Rudel jagen sie andere Rassen bis zur Gefahrenklasse AA. Sie verwunden ihre Beute und infizieren sie mit ihrem Speichel, eine schnelle Infektion der Lungenbläschen tritt ein. Die Lunge des Opfers wird stark geschädigt, als Rudel hetzen sie hinterher bis es vor Erschöpfung zusammenbricht. Am Ende fressen sie das Opfer während langsam die Lunge versagt." Lucys stimme wurde immer leiser. „Ich möchte nicht noch einen Kameraden verlieren. Kann man den gar nichts machen?" Van Hohenheim wirkte aufrichtig besorgt.

„Haben sie zufällig eine Karte über die Verbreitungsgebiete von Dangerbiester in dieser Gegend?" „Heißt das es gibt einen Weg?" Van Hohenheims Miene hellte sich auf. „Holt sofort meinen Kartenkoffer" befahl Van Hohenheim einen seiner Männer. „Wenn Sie es schaffen ihn zu retten steh ich tief in ihrer Schuld." „Ich will nicht sagen dass es unmöglich ist … aber machen Sie sich keine allzu großen Hoffnungen." Schnell war eine passende Karte gefunden und lag auf dem Boden aus. „ Nach was suche Sie?" fragte Van Hohenheim der Lucys Suchmuster nicht nachvollziehen konnte. „Ob es in der Nähe eine Uriumbestie gibt?" „Das ist ein Monster der Kategorie S das ganze Dörfer vernichten kann." sagte einer der Soldaten erstaunt. „Ja und?" ungerührt durchforstete Lucy die Karte. Dann stand sie auf und ging zu einen der getöteten Wölfe. Mit geübter Hand schlitze sie die Bauchdecke auf und entnahm einige Organe. Als sie den angewiderten Blick der Soldaten bemerkte zuckte sie nur mit den Schultern „Als Köder". Dann verschwand sie im Unterholz und machte sich auf die Jagd.

Alter Kalender des Kaiserreiches ,Jahr 1040 Winter Dritter Teil

Die Überlebenden der kleinen Kolonne hatten sich am Abend um ein großes Lagerfeuer versammelt. Dicht an dicht saßen alle 7 Leute zusammen und aßen, Lucy mitten drin. Der Mann dem ein Arm abgebissen wurde lag in viele Wolldecken gewickelt nah am Feuer und schlief. Lucy hatte einen halben Tag gebraucht um ein Uriumbiest zu finden, ihr die Kehler aufzuschneiden und an die wichtige Drüse zu kommen um ein Gegenmittel herzustellen. Erst kurz vor Sonnenuntergang war sie zurückgekehrt, sehr zu dem Erstaunen der Soldaten. Alle hatten nicht wirklich mit einem Erfolg von ihr gerechnet. Das Biest überhaupt zu finden war fast schon ein Wunder und es allein zu töten schien unmöglich. Doch so hatte sich Lucy ihren Respekt verdient.

„Miss Blacksmith sind Sie auch auf den Weg in die Hauptstadt?" begann Van Hohenheim ein Gespräch. Absolut perplex starrte sie auf Van Hohenheim. Noch wirklich niemand hatte Lucy so angesprochen. „Ja das bin ich" „Dürfte ich Sie dann fragen ob Sie sich meiner Leibwache anschließen? Ich habe ihre Fähigkeiten jetzt miterleben dürfen und bin stark beeindruckt." Lucy wurde knall rot „ … …. Äh bitte lassen sie diese förmliche Anrede." Eine Pause trat ein, schnell fügte Van Hohenheim hinzu „Es sind ja ohnehin nur noch 2 Tagesreisen und deine Kenntnis über Flora und Fauna ist überaus wertvoll. Außerdem würde ich dich sehr großzügig entlohnen." Lucy überlegte nur kurz. „Ja das dürfte kein Problem sein." Die Erleichterung die plötzlich von den Soldaten ausging war deutlich spürbar. „Was wollt ihr eigentlich in der Hauptstadt?" fragte Lucy irgendwann. „Ich bin Senator des linken Flügels im hohem Rat. Zurzeit reise ich zu unseren Nachbarländern und vertrete unsere junge Republik um Friedensverträge auszuhandeln." „Haben wir den so große außenpolitische Spannungen das ein neuer Krieg zu befürchten ist?" „Naja" begann Van Hohenheim „unsere junge Republik ist in der Welt leider nicht so gefestigt wie es 18 Jahre nach ihrer Gründung eigentlich sein müsste. Unsere Nachbarländer sind immer noch totalitäre Hierarchien und sie befürchten dass das Feuer der Revolution sich auf ihre Länder ausbreitet. Auch hatte das alte Kaiserreich anscheinend einen Trumpf gegen die anderen Länder in der Hinterhand den wir jetzt nicht mehr haben." „Ob das die deus ex machin war?" Lucy sagte es leise und mehr zu sich selbst aber Van Hohenheim starrte sie aus ernsten Augen an.

Deus ex machin war der Projektname der Kaiserwaffe die die Revolution fast zum Scheitern brachte. Ein mehr als 100 Meter großer Kampfroboter, der nur von Angehörigen der Kaiserfamilie benutzt werden konnte und genügend Feuerkraft besaß um ein ganzes Land auslöschen zu können. Bis heute ist nicht offiziell geklärt, wer diese Waffe zerstörte.

„Wer bist du eigentlich Lucy Blachsmith." Van Hohenheims fixierte Lucy. „Das würde mich aber auch interessieren" Die restlichen Soldaten blickte Lucy erwartungsvoll an, anscheinend hatte sie den letzten Teil der Unterhaltung nicht mitbekommen. „Wie ein Landei siehst du ja nicht aus, oder wie ein hilfloses 17 Jähriges Mädchen. Deine Waffen und dein Wissen sind alles andere normal, bist du ein Mitglied der Jägergilde?" „NEIN bin ich nicht, mit diesen Arschlöchern hab und will ich nichts zu tun haben." Mehrere erschrockene Augenpaare starrten sie an. Sie kommentierte die Bemerkung trocken „hat familiäre Gründe."

Die Jägergilde ist eine Organisation zur Vernichtung von hochrangigen Dangerbiester. Sie jagen in Gruppen von bis zu 15 Mann und töten alles was sie finden, Ruhm und Geld sind ihre einzigen Ambitionen.

„Ich stamme aus einem wohlhabenden, aber äußerst kleinem Dorf im schwarzen Gebirge." „Im schwarzen Gebirge gibt es ein Dorf? Wie kann das sein, selbst die Gilde hat mehrere hundert Mann dort verloren" wurde sie sofort unterbrochen. „Mein Vater ist so was wie der Schutzpatron. Kein Bewohner ist jemals gerissen worden." „Also willst du nicht in die Stadt um Geld zu verdienen und dein Dorf zu retten, wie man es in Geschichten aus dem Kaiserreich hört." „DÜRFTE ICH BITTE MAL AUSREDEN" alle merkten, impulsiv kann Lucy allemal sein. „Mein Vater hat mich in der Umgebung unseres Dorfes trainiert. Ich kenne den Großteil aller Arten von Dangerbiests und weiß wie man diese jagt." Stolz schwang in ihrer Stimme mit. „Aber ich möchte die Welt bereisen, neue Orte und Leute kennenlernen. Zu diesem Zweck trete ich den Gate - Guardians bei." Ein Raunen ging um. Die GG ist eine Spezialeinheit, gegründet um die Republik und deren Bürger zu beschützen. Sie agiert im Großraum des alten Kaiserreiches und ist äußerst Gesetzeskonform.

„Ich hoffe stark du schaffst es Lucy" Van Hohenheim meldete sich zu Wort. „Es sind zwar absolut kompetente Leute und ich hoffe wirklich dass du deinen Wunsch in die Tat umsetzen kannst, aber sie sind auch etwas sehr steif was die Gesetze und Strukturen angeht. Nur so als Anmerkung".


End file.
